Kamichama Karin chu pure v2 series episode15
by xx-DarkAmulet-xx
Summary: The Karasuma battle is over and Karin and the others were licing a normal life, What happens when Karin finds out the she has A sister? Karin's Sister has a kamika ring. Could this be a sign that a new evil awaits them? full sum inside KxK MexMy crush


**Kamichama Karin Chu : Pure v2**

**Jadezl MarAlex Version**

**A JadezlAlexZandra97 Production**

Summary:

The Karusama battle is over and everything is back to normal. Karin finds out that she has a sister. They were seperated when they were born. Karin's sister was raised in Philippines as Karin was raised in Japan. Karin's sister, Alexzandria, has a goddess ring, too. Could this be a sign that a new evil awaits Karin and Alexzandria?

**This is episode 1 of MY series. Special thanks to my cousin, Aliza, My best friends, Sabrina and Reter, and my brain for thinking of this idea.**

Kamichama Karin Chu: Pure v2 Episode 1

"Karin, wake up, it's time for school!! " Kazune yelled while he took off Karin's blanket. " Im up!!" Karin shouted panicking. Then Karin quickly took a bath and changed into the new school uniform. Her uniform was white, blue and black. The main color was white with a black underdress and a big blue and white ribbon at the back. She also wore Black knee-high socks that had a design of 4 petals at the tip of the sock. ( **Just like in the kamichama karin chu, the future evil himeka where socks like that **) Karin and Kazune where walking together downstairs to eat breakfast.

When they reached the kitchen dining table, Karin said. " I think i'll skip breakfast today. i dont feel good. "

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX AT SCHOOL XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

" Ohayo, Karin-chan, Kazune-chan, Himeka-chan, Nishikiori-chan!! " Miyon and Yuki greeted in unison. The teacher came in and said, " Ohayo everybody!! We have a new student joining our class!!" Mrs. Kazisama declared. " Introduce yourself, please. " Mrs. Kazisama said to the new student. The new student was a girl and they all looked at her amazed at her beauty. " Ohayo everybody. Im Hanazono Jadezl Maria Alexzandria. You can call me Alexzandria or Alex. " The new student said. She looked like Karin. Her hair reached her knees, she had olive green eyes, her hair was the same color as karin except with streaks of blue, red, silver, gold and purple, she had the same features as karin. " Umm, my foster parents said that i have a sister living here in Japan. They said her name was Hanazono Karin. " Alexzandria explained. Miyon raised her hand. "Yes, Miyon? " Mrs. Kazisama asked. " Umm, Alexzandria-chan, this is Karin-chan. " Miyon said as she pointed to the surprised Karin. " Ok, miss Alexzandria, your seat is between Kazune and Karin. Alexzandria bagan to walk to her seat. Everybody was staring at her in amazement. Alexzandria sat down in her chair and listened to what the teacher was saying. Kazune, who was lost in her beauty noticed that she had a ring: A kamika ring perhaps. " Alexzandria, can i see your ring?? " Kazune asked as he blushed. Karin saw this and got angry. But then, Karin also noticed her ring.

_Does my sister have Kamika? But ALL of the rings were destroyed, weren't they?_ Karin asked herself.

Karin raised her hand. " Yes, Karin? " Mrs. Kazisama asked. " May we be excused? " Karin asked. " Who is we? " Mrs. Kazisama asked." Me, Alexzandria and Kazune, please. " Karin said with her pouty face. " Yes, you may go. " Mrs. Kazisama said. Karin grabbed Kazune who grabbed Alexzandria and ran outside. **(** **Note: By outside, i mean outside in the school garden, and stuff like that. )**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo THE GARDEN oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alexzandria was confused. " Uhh... What are we doing here Karin-chan?? " Alexzandria asked. " Stay right there onee-sama. I'll explain later. Right now i need to talk to the sexist pig." Karin replied. " Okay, if it's for my sister, okay. " Alexzandria said. " Thanks so much onee-sama. " Karin said softly and hugged her. Karin then ran dragging Kazune with her.

--With Kazune&Karin--

" Kazune-kun! MY SISTER HAS A KAMIKA RING!! " Karin shouted so loud that the birds flew off. " I know, I know. now shut up, she can here you!! " Kazune shouted quietly. Karin sat down with Kazune on her lap. " I thought all of the rings were demolished. " Karin murmured, " Me too. Alexzandria's ring. It seems familiar, don't you think? " Kazune replied. "Yeah, it looks almost like the Zeus ring, but golden and silver. It had a royal design on it and a moon in the center. Isn't that wierd? " Karin declared. " Okay, today after school, we'll go to the basement and see what we could find out about Alexzandria's ring, okay? " Kazune replied as he kissed Karin's forehead. there was a silence between the two, until Alexzandria came up to them and asked what was taking them so long.

&15minuteslater&

Karin and Kazune walked Alexzandria to their masion. When they got there, Alexzandria had nothing to do but scream the souls out of everyone. " Oh my god!! Kazune-kun, this is really YOUR house?? Karin, YOU live HERE!! im green with envy. " Alexzandria said laughing. Karin and Kazune joined in nad laughed like crazy.

_Wow, Alexzandria and Karin have been boding better than normal sisters lately. _Kazune thought as he smiled softly at the crazy laughing sisters. " Karin, Alexzandria.." Kazune said. " Ne, Kazune-kun? " Karin and Alexzandria both said in unison. Then the 2 sisters looked at eachother and laughed also in unison. " Yup, you two are sisters.but i wonder why you lazy sloth would be related to HER. " Kazune said laughing. " Is that an insult? " Karin asked. Kazune gulped and ran away like a chicken. " Why you little brat!! " Alexzandria and Karin shouted. Alexzandria caught Kazune and grabbed him. Karin tripped on a pebble and fell on top of Kazune. Kazune and Karin blushed in embarassment, but ended up laughing all day.

AUTHOR'S NOTE 

**Thats the end of Chapter one. Stay tuned for Chapter 2!! PLease review. And Alexzandria is based on me.**

**Now here is a little chat thingy magigy from the cast of Kamichama Karin:**

Me: Wazzup peoples!! Please review.

Kazune: Man, why does Karin have to land on me -blush-

Karin: Shut up you chauvinistic jerk!! I tripped on a pebble. didnt you read it carefully??

Kazune: I dont have to read it carefully, Im a man.

Me&Karin: A girly man -laughs-

Kazune: Im gonna kill you both!!

Jin: Hello my goddesses ( He says that to me and Karin )

Karin: oO -blush/smile-

Me: Hi Jin!! -smile/blush-

Kazune: Jin, will you get out of this conversation!!

Jin: I will if i can take Karin.

Kazune: GET OUT, AND NO YOU CANT TAKE KARIN!!

Jin: -cries- -leaves-

Alexzandria: Hi everybody!!

Me: Hey!! your me!!

Kazune: Hello Alexzandria. ( Kazune says this in his sexy tone )

Alexzandria&Me: Ewwww, gross, go do that to Karin, I know you like, no LOVE her.-evilgrin-

Karin: No no no no no no no no no no!! -runsaway-

Kazune: Come back here Karin!! i wanna hug you!!

Alexzandria to me : Wow, what did you do to him?

Me to Alexzandria: : I typed that he's drunk.

Alexzandria&Me: -evilgrin-

Kazune to Me and Alexzandria : WHAT THE FREAKIN HELL DID YOU DO TO ME??

Me&Alexzandria&Karin : oO -leaves-

Kazune: What?! Im all alone now!!

Kazune-Z: Dont worry Kujyou-kun. the Kazune-Z are here

Kissy sounds, Thumping sounds, Disgusting sounds

Kazune: HELP!! HELP!! IM BEING DISGUSTINGLY CARNIVOROUSLY EATEN BY THE KAZUNE-Z!!

LOL


End file.
